Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the technical field of display device, and in particular, to an organic light emitting diode display panel and a display device with the same.
Description of the Related Art
OLED (“Organic Light-Emitting Diode”) display is also referred to as Organic Electroluminescence display and is a product different from TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display).
OLED device is a self-luminescent display device which is driven by the current passing through a luminescent material so as to emit light autonomously. It was found that appropriate operation of the internal components' structures of OLED device may be guaranteed for a long run by excellent encapsulation thereof, i.e., reliable sealing property. In the prior art, packaging technology with frit is widely adopted, in which a laser sintering process which is commonly utilized plays a crucial role in ensuring the sealing property of the frit.
In existing designs, in order to eliminate any damage arisen during the laser sintering process to the internal components inside the OLED panel, i.e., components within a display area of the OLED panel, then it is necessary that there is a distance between the frit and the display area. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a structure of Organic Light-Emitting Diode display panel, e.g. in the display technical field, of a conventional design is shown by way of example, wherein a laser illumination area 11 is wider than a frit layer 12 actually applied for packaging and a lower gate metal layer 13 located beneath the frit layer 12, and the frit layer 12 and the lower gate metal layer 13 are both covered by the laser illumination area 11. In order to eliminate exposure of the surrounding area of the laser illumination area 11 to laser irradiation, i.e., to avoid overheating of the component units arranged within the display area 14, for example, component units such as CTD15 and PLN16, then, a distance “d” between the frit 12 and CTD15 in a direction in parallel with a substrate glass of the OLED panel is necessarily above a critical value/threshold, for example, between 0.3 and 0.5 mm. Moreover, the substrate glass 10 is positioned as the lowest layer, and a cover glass is omitted from the drawings, for clarity.
However, with a trend that the bezel of the display panel is getting slimmer continuously so as to obtain more aesthetic appearance, it is necessary for facilitating the design of slim bezel display product to reduce the distance “d” between the frit and any component unit within the display area. Nevertheless, in the prior art, the distance between the frit and the display area tends to be excessively large in conventional OLED display panel, which is adverse to the implementation of a slim bezel display product.